


Way For The Willing

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Besties Luwoo, Birthday Party, Blowjobs, Clumsy Jungwoo, Coffee Shops, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, His House Exists And It’s Beautiful, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of drinking, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Shower Sex, Swimming, attempted sexting, caring taeyong, meeting the friends, sugar daddy taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Where Jungwoo meets Taeyong by complete accident - but falls in love with complete purpose.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Lee Taeyong, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Way For The Willing

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this literally in 2018 and have been sitting on it since then but my friend convinced me to post today so here it is. 
> 
> Title : Kazino - BIBI

Jungwoo groans as he runs home, tripping over his own feet and tumbling face first down the third flight of stairs that leads to his apartment building. He grunts and wipes the scrape on his elbow, sighing. 

“Need some help?” Jungwoo looks up at the man, pouting naturally. 

“I'm okay.” He mumbles, trying to stand but falling back to the ground. The man chuckles and carefully helps Jungwoo up, smiling almost fondly. 

“Are you sure? That's a nasty cut on your arm there.”

“I'll be fine. I've had worse.” Jungwoo sniffs. “Ah, I gotta get home-” 

“Alright.” The man grins, tilting his head. “I'll see you around, cutie.” He says before walking away, leaving Jungwoo in a confused and slightly bloody state. 

\----

The next time Jungwoo meets the stranger he isn't in a much better state, nursing a fresh cut across the back of his hand and a bruise on his cheek from where he fell in the back at his work.

“Are you always this beat up?” The man’s voice surprises Jungwoo, making him drop the cup he was holding. This - of course - cuts his hand and he groans. 

“Sorry sir. Lucas!” Jungwoo calls, swapping spots with the other boy to nurse his new wound. 

“Are you?” He asks when Jungwoo hands him his drink over the counter. 

“Yeah. Usually.” Jungwoo admits. The man gives him a gentle eyesmile before leaving, Jungwoo watching after him until he can't anymore.

“Can you handle the register or do we need to child proof it first?” Yukhei asks, Jungwoo pouting.

“I'm not a _child_ , Lucas.” He hisses, Yukhei laughing. 

“Then go to the register. And stop breaking cups.” 

\----

Jungwoo swears the world hates him when he runs into the stranger yet again, this time with scratches running down his leg from trying to befriend the neighborhood stray and a poorly concealed black eye.

“What happened now, cutie?” The man asks, watching Jungwoo rub his shoulder from where he just collided with the shelf of the store. 

“Why do you care?” 

“Let me take care of you.”

“I don't even know your name. You don't know mine.”

“Lee Taeyong.” The man smiles, bowing slightly. 

“Kim Jungwoo.” Jungwoo bows back, blushing a bit. 

“Let me take care of you.” Taeyong repeats. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Hmm.” Taeyong hums, smiling sweetly. “Let me buy your groceries.” He gestures to Jungwoo’s basket lined with tubes of pringles and packages of instant ramen. “Ugh. On second thought, let me buy you dinner.” Jungwoo eyes Taeyong’s outfit, the loose black shirt fanning around his hips where dark blue jeans button and fall to his ankles where he sports black vans. 

“Where? McDonalds?” Jungwoo jokes.

“Please. I haven't eaten McDonalds since i was ten.” Taeyong scoffs. Jungwoo laughs. 

“I wish I was that lucky.” He shakes his head. “What’s wrong with my groceries?” He asks. 

“Cheap foods. Unhealthy.” Taeyong makes a face. “Gross.”

“I think it's great.” Jungwoo protests. 

“Well, I'll still buy it, as long as i can also take you out for real food.” 

“You’ll do both?”

“Only if you tell me what happened to your eye.” Taeyong bargains.

“Oh. I ran into a shelf at my parents house.” 

“You're reckless.”

“But I'm cute!” Jungwoo giggles. 

“That you are.” Taeyong smiles. “Come on. Let's go pay for your stuff then go get dinner.”

“Alright.” Jungwoo nods, following Taeyong to the register. 

~

“How old are you, Jungwoo?” 

“Twenty-one.” Jungwoo mumbles, slowly eating his pasta. “When you said real food i was expecting street vendors. Not _this_ fancy “

“Street vendors? Don't even say those things in here.” Taeyong laughs softly. “Would you, would you have preferred that?” 

“No, this is great!” Jungwoo exclaims, looking down and blushing when he realizes how loud he's being. “It’s just, how the hell can you afford this?”

“Don't worry about it.” Taeyong smiles, leaning back in his seat. “Are you almost finished?” 

“Yeah. Yes.” Jungwoo feels uncomfortable speaking so informally in such a high-class place, already feeling out of place in his opened plaid button up and tight fitting jeans. He's never felt worse in a pair of converse, gently scuffing his toes against the ground.

“Let's go?” Taeyong stands and reaches for Jungwoo’s hand, the boy nervously taking it. 

“What about the bill?”

“I'll take care of it. Go get in the car, alright?” Taeyong smiles and Jungwoo can't stop himself from agreeing. He gets into Taeyong’s car and immediately pulls out his phone, pressing it to his ear too roughly but he doesn't care.

“ _Woo? What time is it?_ ” Yukhei’s voice is rough like he'd been sleeping or using it too much but Jungwoo doesn't dwell.

“Lu. I think he's a sugar daddy!” He hisses, Yukhei groaning. 

“ _Who?_ ”

“Remember the guy who made me break that cup a few weeks ago?” 

“ _Vaguely._ ”

“Well i think he's a sugar daddy!”

“ _What the hell?_ ” A second voice groans from the other line. “ _You answered the phone while I'm sucking you off to talk about a_ sugar daddy _? We're over.”_

“ _Wait, Minhyung-”_

“You answered the phone during sex!?” Jungwoo asks, Yukhei groaning. 

“ _I hate you so much Woo._ ” 

“I wouldn't have called if i knew you were! Oh i gotta go he's coming. Tell Minhyung i said hi-” Yukhei hangs up too quickly for Jungwoo to even finish, the elder grumbling to himself as Taeyong gets in the car. 

“What's wrong?” He asks.

“Nothing.”

“Who's the asshole then?”

“Oh, just my best friend.” Jungwoo blushes, buckling his seatbelt. Taeyong chuckles, buckling up and turning the car on. Jungwoo tucks his phone into his pocket and leans back against the seat. 

“Give me directions to your place.”

“O-oh. Okay.” Jungwoo swallows, directing Taeyong to his apartment. 

“I had fun with you today, Jungwoo.” Taeyong smiles once he's parked in the lot. Jungwoo nods in agreement, unbuckling. “Hey.” He grabs the other’s hand. “I mean it. I've had a lot of fun with you, and if you'd like we can do street vendors next.”

“Next?” 

“Well, yeah. Unless you don't want to?” 

“I'm just-” Jungwoo sighs. “No good at this stuff.”

“What stuff?” Taeyong tilts his head and Jungwoo groans softly. 

“It's nothing. I like being with you.” 

“Here's my card. Call me.” Taeyong smiles, letting go of Jungwoo after handing over the business card. Jungwoo nods and practically runs into his apartment, screaming. 

“Yah! Quiet!” Yukhei complains from the couch. 

“Did you fuck on the couch!?” Jungwoo screeches, Yukhei whining. 

“Be fucking quiet. No we didn't fucking have sex on the couch.” Yukhei rolls his eyes and then winces. 

“What's wrong with you?” Jungwoo frowns, lifting Yukhei’s feet and sitting beneath them. 

“Hungover.”

“Already?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey.” Jungwoo suddenly remembers their previous conversation. “I didn't ruin your relationship, did I?”

“Answering one of your phone calls during sex isn't going to make Minhyung break up with me.” Yukhei laughs quietly. “He'd do the same - _has_ done the same - for Donghyuck.”

“Hey, but he was in a crisis!” Minhyung’s voice scares Jungwoo but he represses a scream, turning to the younger boy. “Hey hyung. How was your date?”

“It wasn't a date!” Jungwoo protests, blushing. “He just bought me dinner and then took me home.”

“Did you get his number?” Yukhei smirks. 

“Oh fuck off, Wong Yukhei.”

“Are you a sugar baby now?” Minhyung asks, making Jungwoo groan. 

“Aish! He bought you guys food too, so shut up.” He gestures to the groceries left by the front door. 

“I like this guy. Keep him.” Yukhei says as Minhyung grabs the bags. 

\----

Jungwoo smiles widely when Taeyong walks into the shop, Yukhei poking his side aggressively to make him squeak.

“Pay attention.” The younger scolds, Jungwoo pouting and rolling his eyes. 

“Hey you.” Taeyong smiles. “No new bruises today?” 

“Just one on my back from that ass.” He points to Yukhei. 

“Boyfriend?” Taeyong asks and Jungwoo gags in a joking manner. 

“Never.” 

“Hey! You'd be lucky to date me!” Yukhei protests, Minhyung coming to the front and kissing Yukhei before grabbing something and going to the back again. 

“Best friend.” Jungwoo chuckles. “So what can i get you?” 

“Hmm. You.” Taeyong grins, Jungwoo giggling and blushing. 

“Woo. Customers.” Yukhei reminds, Jungwoo looking behind Taeyong to see other customers.

“Really. What can i get you?” Taeyong orders, sitting and watching Jungwoo take care of the remaining customers. 

“That your sugar daddy?” Minhyung asks, Jungwoo quickly shushing him. 

“Shut up. He just bought me dinner.” Jungwoo mumbles. 

“He's flirting harder than you were with Dongyoung-hyung last year.” Yukhei points out, Jungwoo groaning. 

“Leave me alone. You both suck.” He whines, Yukhei laughing and poking Jungwoo’s shoulder. 

“Hey. You know we're here for you.” It's one of his rare sweet moments and Jungwoo soaks it in, grinning brightly. 

“Hey cutie.” Taeyong leans on the counter, Jungwoo quickly turning to him. “When do you get off?” 

“Now.” Yukhei says, Jungwoo punching him. 

“Seriously.”

“Nine.” Jungwoo mumbles.

“Alright. I'll pick you up, okay?”

“What about Jeno’s party?” Minhyung asks, Jungwoo gasping. 

“I forgot about Jeno’s party!” He says, Taeyong raising an eyebrow. “Is it tonight?”

“No, I'm fucking with you. It's next week.” Minhyung laughs, Jungwoo whining. 

“So nine?” Taeyong asks, Jungwoo nodding. 

“Sure.” Jungwoo nods.

At nine Jungwoo finishes locking up and slides into Taeyong’s car, the other man smiling fondly.

“Wanna change first?” 

“For what?”

“I thought we were gonna get street food. That's what you wanted, isn't it?” Taeyong asks.

“Oh. Yeah. I should probably change out of my work clothes.” Jungwoo giggles softly.

~

“It's been a long time since I came to eat on the streets.” Taeyong sighs, Jungwoo smiling. 

“Me too.” He grins. “Ooh, look!” He grabs Taeyong’s hand and drags him over to a food stand, not letting go even as they get their food. It's an hour before Taeyong comments, Jungwoo blushing and trying to pull his hand away.

“No! I like it.” Taeyong smiles, blushing softly. Jungwoo nods and they walk for a moment before Taeyong speaks again. “Your friend called me your sugar daddy.” Jungwoo whines in embarrassment, hiding his face in his free hand. “Is that what you want me to be?” 

“Is th-that what you want?” 

“I want to take care of you. You're independent, but I hope you'll let me.” Jungwoo blushes and looks down, having stopped walking. “Want to come to my place?” Taeyong asks quietly, Jungwoo looking up and nodding. 

“That sounds fun.” Jungwoo smiles. Taeyong smiles back and leads Jungwoo to his car, opening the door for him. The ride starts out silent until Taeyong turns the radio on, Jungwoo singing along quietly. 

“You're lovely.” Taeyong comments, Jungwoo blushing and going silent. He gasps when Taeyong pulls into the driveway, looking out of the window. 

“You _live_ here!?” He exclaims, Taeyong chuckling. 

“Of course I do.” He smiles, getting out and opening Jungwoo’s door. He leads him inside, the younger boy gaping. 

“Holy shit.” He mutters, looking in the kitchen. “You have two staircases!?” Jungwoo squeaks, looking up the one next to the kitchen and remembering the one next to the front door. Taeyong chuckles and watches him, following him up the stairs. “God is this your guest room?” Jungwoo asks, rushing to the window of the room upstairs. 

“Yeah, though I don't have many guests who sleep over.” 

“Wow, shuffleboard?” Jungwoo stumbles into the media room, trailing a finger through the powder covering the board. 

“Are you any good?”

“I'm shit, but it's fun!” Jungwoo giggles, looking over the vintage slot machines and gasping when he almost runs into the popcorn machine. “Oh my God. Does it work?”

“Fixed it myself.” Taeyong grins. Jungwoo sighs, hugging the machine. Taeyong laughs, holding his hand out. Jungwoo takes it and let's the elder lead him back downstairs, still looking around in awe. He leans against the counter and watches Taeyong grab something out of the fridge. “Soda?” He asks and Jungwoo nods, taking the Pepsi when Taeyong holds it out. The younger follows Taeyong to the living room, sitting next to him on the couch. 

“What now?” He asks softly, Taeyong smiling. 

“TV?” He asks, Jungwoo nodding. He watches the elder scroll through channels before leaning his head on his shoulder and flicking his eyes to his face, watching him lick his lips. 

“What do you mean when you say you want to take care of me?” He asks quietly, Taeyong humming but still flicking through TV channels.

“I want to take care of you. I want to feed you, make you feel good, make you happy. I don't care what we call it, I just want to take care of yo-” Jungwoo cuts Taeyong off by pressing their lips together, climbing into the elder’s lap. Taeyong hums and holds his hips, groaning when Jungwoo accidentally grinds down. “Let me suck you off. Will that prove it?” Jungwoo swallows and nods, standing and letting Taeyong push his pants off. He takes his phone out of his back pocket and sets it aside before sitting, Taeyong sliding to kneel between his legs. 

“A-ah-” Jungwoo moans when Taeyong takes the head into his mouth, playing with the elders hair.

Taeyong is nearly deepthroating him when Jungwoo’s phone begins to ring, Taeyong pulling back. 

“Who is it?”

“It's Lucas I gotta-”

“Lucas?”

“Yukhei, just, hold on- hello?” Jungwoo answers, Taeyong huffing slightly. 

“ _Hey, where d’you put the laundry soap_?” Yukhei asks, Jungwoo groaning as Taeyong starts licking at the head of his cock again.

“The laundry soap?” 

“ _No, the dish soap yes the fucking laundry soap that's what i said isn't it_?”

“Wow. Dry streak?” Jungwoo laughs, whimpering as Taeyong takes him deeper. 

“ _Shut up and tell me where the fucking laundry soap is_.”

“It's o-on-” Jungwoo grunts softly, gripping Taeyong’s hair harder. “O-on the she-shelf behind the door- oh shit.” Jungwoo keens, Yukhei scoffing. 

“ _Are you kidding me? You're horrible. Don't tell me you're getting fucked right now_.” 

“Sort o-of. Bye.” Jungwoo drops his phone to the couch and tangles both hand in Taeyong's hair, bucking his hips slightly. The elder moans quietly, going down even more. “Cl-close-!” Jungwoo grunts, throwing his head back as Taeyong sucks until he cums, lapping it up from the head of his cock. He goes until Jungwoo whines from overstimulation, pulling off with a smirk.

“How was that?” 

“Perfect. Except when Yukhei called.” 

“Mm. What did he want?” Taeyong rests his head on Jungwoo’s thigh. 

“Know where I keep the laundry soap. Kid’s never done a load of laundry in his life, pray for our apartment.” Jungwoo giggles, still reeling from his high. Taeyong helps him pull his pants back on before sitting next to him. “What about you?”

“Don't worry about me. I'm here to help you.” Taeyong smiles, kissing Jungwoo gently. The younger sighs, melting into it. 

“I'm so sleepy now.” He mumbles, Taeyong laughing.

“You can sleep over if you'd like.” 

“Can we make popcorn?” Jungwoo asks, Taeyong nodding. 

“I don't see why not.” 

“I should call Yukhei back.” 

“I'll start the popcorn.” 

“Wait i wanna watch.” Jungwoo pouts, Taeyong laughing. 

“You can watch.” He smiles, leading Jungwoo back up the stairs as he redials Yukhei’s number. 

“ _Are you done getting fucked now_?” Yukhei asks, Jungwoo rolling his eyes. 

“Was never getting fucked. I'm gonna stay over, okay?”

“ _No fucking way_ .” Yukhei says immediately. “ _Where are you I'm picking you up.”_

“Bitch in what car?” Jungwoo scoffs, watching Taeyong plug in the popcorn maker. “I'll be fine. If he wanted to kill me he wouldn't have-” Jungwoo stops, blushing.

“ _Sucked your dick?_ ” Yukhei finishes for him, Jungwoo clearing his throat. 

“Yeah. He would've just killed me.” 

“Who's killing who?” Taeyong frowns, pouring kernels into the machine. 

“No one.” Jungwoo giggles. “I'm fine, Lu. Don't worry about me.”

“ _Just,”_ Yukhei sighs. “ _Be careful, Woo. Don't fall too fast._ ” Jungwoo sighs and smiles.

“I love you too, Lu. I'll text you later, okay?”

“ _Alright. Be safe. Please.”_

“Of course.” Jungwoo says before hanging up, hugging Taeyong as the popcorn starts popping. 

“What was that?” Taeyong asks once they're back on the couch with their popcorn and drinks, Jungwoo cuddled into the elder’s side with a blanket draped over them both. 

“Nothing. He's just a worry wart. He's dumb and doesn't show it, but we love each other.” Jungwoo smiles, eating a piece of popcorn. He hums thoughtfully before cuddling closer to Taeyong.

“Ah. Alright.” Taeyong chuckles, playing with Jungwoo’s hair. 

\----

When Jungwoo walks into his apartment the next morning, Minhyung is laying on the couch and Yukhei is on the floor. He frowns but doesn't ask questions, the two younger boys still - seemingly - asleep. He walks to his room and lays on his bed instead, whining at how much comfier Taeyong’s guest bed had been. He pouts and curls Taeyong’s jacket tighter around him, jumping when Yukhei burps loudly from the doorway. 

“Have fun?” He asks, Jungwoo giggling.

“Hella.” He grins. “You?”

“I feel sick.” 

“You need to stop drinking whenever i leave the house. You're going to ruin your liver.” 

“Fuck you and my liver.” Yukhei burps again, groaning. “I think I'm gonna throw up.” 

“Throw up on your own carpet!” Jungwoo shouts, quickly sitting up. Yukhei stops gagging and sighs, looking up at Jungwoo. 

“I'm fine. Are you wearing his clothes?” 

“Yeah. I didn't have any spares and he let me shower.” Jungwoo blushes, curling in on himself.

“You're already so far gone for this guy.” Yukhei shakes his head. “How old is he?” 

“Twenty four.”Jungwoo says matter-of-factly. Yukhei makes his _‘I don't believe you’_ face before leaving the room. Jungwoo huffs and lays back down, pulling his phone out. He plays on it for a bit before falling asleep, barely waking when Minhyung climbs into bed with him. 

“Jung-ie.” Minhyung whispers, Jungwoo grunting in response. “You know he cares for you, right?”

“I know.” Jungwoo smiles. “He's just silly about it. You guys will like Taeyong.” He mumbles, shifting. 

“I know we will.” Minhyung chuckles, wrapping his arms around Jungwoo's waist and nuzzling into his back before falling asleep.

\----

“ _Hey, baby boy. What're you up to?_ ” Jungwoo blushes at the nickname, playing with the mesh of his shorts. 

“I'm at my friend’s party.” He responds, smiling widely. 

“ _Oh, the one you guys were talking about last week?_ ” 

“Yeah.” Jungwoo giggles, jumping when someone knocks loudly on the door. 

“Come on, Jungwoo-yah! Some of us actually need to pee!” Dongyoung whines, Jungwoo sighing. 

“I have to go-”

“ _It's alright. Have fun with your friends. I'll see you tomorrow, baby. Text me when you're going to bed._ ” 

“I always do.” Jungwoo giggles before hanging up, yanking the door open to Dongyoung doing the potty dance. “You suck ass.” He whines.

“In fact I do. Can i pee now?” Jungwoo moves out of the way and goes back into the living room in time to see Jeno and Renjun kissing, Jaemin watching on with his best stank face. Jungwoo laughs and sits between Yukhei and Donghyuck, taking a drink of his soda. 

“What'd I miss?” He asks, Yukhei chuckling. 

“Not sure. I got up to get a drink and came back to Jaemin and Jeno arguing, then he and Junnie were kissing.” He shrugs, Jungwoo humming. 

“It’s truth or dare, you dumbfucks.” Jisung says, Jungwoo gasping playfully. 

“Did the baby just _swear_?” 

“I believe so.” Dongyoung says, coming back into the room.

“You two are such parents. Why don't you just get married already?” Jisung retorts, Jungwoo lunging across the circle and wrestling him. Dongyoung laughs and pulls Jungwoo off of him, forcing him to sit down.

“Who's turn is it, then?” He asks, Jungwoo pouting against Yukhei’s shoulder. 

“Jeno-ah.” Yukhei says.

“Truth or dare, Jungwoo-hyung?” Jeno asks.

“Truth.” Jungwoo rolls his eyes. 

“Is it true you've got yourself a sugar daddy?” Jungwoo groans at the question, hiding his face. 

“He's not my _sugar daddy_!” He whines. 

“Does he give you money?” Chenle asks.

“Not really. He just takes me out to dinner a lot and buys my groceries occasionally.” 

“Then he's your sugar daddy.” Jisung says and Jungwoo contemplates wrestling him again but decides against it, hugging Yukhei tighter. 

“You're all the worst.”

“Whatever. Ask someone now.” 

“Jaeminnie.” Jungwoo smiles at the younger. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Jaemin grins.

“I dare you to give Jeno-ah a lap dance.” Jaemin giggles and blushes, licking his lips. 

“Nothing I've never done before.” This makes Jeno blush as Jaemin climbs into his lap. The others whoop and holler as Jaemin goes through with the dare, wiggling his hips in Jeno’s lap. 

A few rounds later Jungwoo gets up for a water and comes back to all eyes on him. 

“What?”

“You haven't gone for awhile.” Donghyuck says ominously.

“Yeah?” 

“Truth or dare?” Dongyoung asks, the imprint of Minhyung’s lips on his face in lipstick form.

“You haven't been dared all night so im choosing for you.” Jeno says. “He picks dare.”

“But-”

“No arguing with the birthday boy.” Yukhei grins. 

“His birthday isn't even until Monday!”

“Doesn't matter.” Dongyoung grins. “I dare you to sext your sugar daddy.”

“Oh my God the next person who calls him that is getting strangled.” Jungwoo whines. 

“Come on, like you've _never_ sexted him before.” Yukhei scoffs. 

“It's not that!” Jungwoo huffs, sitting next to Yukhei. “Fine.” He pulls out his phone. 

_Taeyongie~_

_Hyuuunnggg…._

Jungwoo pouts as he waits for a reply, glaring at Dongyoung.

_Jung-ie baby~_

_Yes baby?_

“That your sugar daddy?” Jisung asks, Jungwoo tackling him again and wrapping both hands around his throat. 

“Come on, Jungwoo. Leave the poor boy alone.” Dongyoung chuckles, Jungwoo huffing and climbing off of the younger boy. 

_Taeyongie~_

_What're you doing now?_

“Truth or dare, Jisung-ah.” Jungwoo asks, Jisung humming. 

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to streak across the front yard.”

“No! Please!” Jeno shouts, shaking his head. “Please no. We like our neighbors.”

“Fine.” Jungwoo groans. “I dare you to…. Eat a raw egg.”

“Nope. That's not happening either.” Jeno says, Jungwoo huffing.

“Fine. Stand on your head.”

“That's all?”

“Well Jeno shot down my best ideas, so.” Jungwoo shrugs. 

_Jung-ie baby~_

_Just in the living room. Thinking about you, just like I always am baby. Why?_

Jungwoo blushes, barely watching Jisung follow through with his dare. He's vaguely aware of Yukhei hovering over his shoulder as he rereads the text before finally answering. 

_Taeyongie~_

_What're you wearing?_

“Oh come on! That's so cheesy!” Yukhei whines, the others frowning. “ _What're you wearing?_ ” He recites in a dumb voice, the others groaning. 

“Seriously, Jungwoo?”

“That's how _he_ always starts!” Jungwoo exclaims crossing his arms and huffing at how easily he gave the information away. 

_Jung-ie baby_

_What am_ I _wearing? What are_ you _wearing?_

Jungwoo sighs, shaking his head. 

“Yah. Jungwoo.” Yukhei pokes his side hard, making him squeak. “We’re swimming, care to join us?”

“Yeah, I'll go outside.” Jungwoo follows the others distractedly, sitting on a chair and leaning back.

_Taeyongie~_

_Swim shorts_

_Jung-ie baby~_

_Show me._

Jungwoo is surprised by how quickly Taeyong responds, pulling a wet Jeno close and taking a selfie. 

“Send that to me, hyung.” He grins before jumping back into the pool.

_Taeyongie~_

_[Attached image]_

_Birthday boy included_

Jungwoo bites his lip, setting his phone aside before standing and jumping into the pool. He wrestles with Yukhei until he scrapes his ribs on the side of the pool and Jeno makes him get out so he doesn't bloody the filter and scare his mom. After Dongyoung nurses the wound he jumps back into the pool and Jungwoo checks his phone.

_Jung-ie baby~_

_Hmm. How about one with just you?_

_Preferably wet._

Jungwoo giggles and blushes, taking a selfie and sending it.

_Taeyongie~_

_[Attached image]_

_Pools are more fun at night._

_Jung-ie baby~_

_Very hot._

_Wait._

_Is that a bandage on your side?_

Jungwoo groans as he checks and - sure enough - the top of the bandage is visible in the photo. 

_Taeyongie~_

_Yah, don't mention that during this!_

_Jung-ie baby~_

_This?_

Jungwoo pouts and runs his fingers over the bandage.

_Taeyongie~_

_So I look hot?_

_Jung-ie baby~_

_Very hot._

_Why are you swimming at this time of night? Get to sleep._

Jungwoo rolls his eyes.

_Taeyongie~_

_You're usually much better at this._

_Jung-ie baby~_

_And you're usually alone._

_Taeyongie~_

_It was a dare._

Jungwoo shivers, his damp skin disagreeing with the cold air. 

“I'm gonna go inside, im c-cold.” He says, the others waving as he leaves the area. 

_Jung-ie baby_

_Ahh. Well, send me more pictures, baby. You're lovely._

_Taeyongie~_

_Call me?_

Jungwoo giggles as his phone rings in seconds, answering before changing out of his wet shorts. He hisses as he moves his side to do so, Taeyong humming. 

“Sorry, changing.” 

“ _It's alright, love. Leave your shirt off though_.”

“Wh-why?” Jungwoo takes a deep breath. 

“ _Your bandage_.” 

“O-oh.” Jungwoo huffs softly, wincing as he stretches. “What're you doing?” 

“ _Hmm. Wishing you were here._ ” Taeyong says and Jungwoo can practically hear his smile.

“What would we do if i were there?” He asks, trying to tame his wet hair without moving his side too much. 

“ _Well, first I'd ask what happened to your side. It looks big._ ” Taeyong chuckles. “ _Then maybe we could make popcorn and watch a movie. What's the one you said you really like?_ ” 

“Black Panther?” Jungwoo asks, Taeyong humming in affirmation. “By the way, I scraped it on the side of the pool.”

“ _Oh, my poor Jung-ie baby.”_ Taeyong coos, Jungwoo giggling. 

“I'm okay. I'll be fine.” 

“ _I know you will. You get hurt all the time_.” 

“I do.” Jungwoo agrees, sitting on the toilet lid. 

“ _What're you doing, love?_ ”

“Trying to warm up. It got cold out there.” 

“ _Well. I could help._ ” Taeyong’s voice is suggestive enough to get Jungwoo going, making him swallow loudly.

“Oh yeah?” 

“Jungwoo-yah, stop jerking off and come on. We're watching a movie.” Jungwoo whines as Dongyoung knocks on the door. 

“ _Gotta go_?”

“Unfortunately.” Jungwoo pouts. “I'll text you later, hyung.” 

“ _Okay baby. Be safe. Don't get hurt worse.”_

“I'll try not to.” Jungwoo giggles, hanging up and opening the bathroom door. “You’re horrible.” 

“You're in love with me.” Dongyoung grins. 

“Ugh. You wish. That boat sailed a _long_ time ago.” Jungwoo says, Dongyoung laughing. 

“I know. Come on.” Jungwoo pouts and follows, sitting in Yukhei’s lap.

“You're in my spot.” Minhyung says, Jungwoo grumbling and sitting next to them instead. Renjun hugs Jungwoo, smiling. 

“You can sit in my lap, hyung.” He giggles softly. 

“It’s alright, Junnie-bear. Thank you though.” Jungwoo ruffles the younger’s hair, grinning. He groans as Renjun hugs him tighter, the younger immediately letting go. 

“Sorry! I forgot about your side!” 

“You're okay.” Jungwoo giggles softly, hugging Renjun’s shoulders. “So what're we watching?” 

“Civil War.” 

“Nice!” Jungwoo yells, Jeno shushing him. “Sorry No-yah.” 

\----

Jungwoo giggles as Taeyong kisses him as soon as he's in the car, the elder sighing. 

“I feel like i haven't seen you in forever.” He says, Jungwoo laughing. 

“It's been like a week.”

“A week too long.” Taeyong pouts slightly and Jungwoo smiles fondly because he loves when Taeyong gets like this. “So where to?” 

“Your house?” Jungwoo asks, Taeyong laughing. 

“Okay.” He drives there, Jungwoo talking the whole way about Jeno’s party and how Jaemin was sure to punch him a few times for his kiss with Renjun. 

“Your friends seem fun.” Taeyong comments as he pulls into the driveway. 

“They are.” Jungwoo laughs, getting out and following Taeyong to the door. “Hey, can we swim?” He asks, pointing outside at the small but pretty pool. 

“Sure. How's your side?”

“Scabbing.” Jungwoo strips to his boxers as he walks outside, leaving a trail of clothes before sliding into the pool. 

“Do you know how sexy that is?” Taeyong asks, stripping before following Jungwoo into the pool. 

“What?” Jungwoo asks innocently, biting his lip. 

“Why you-” Taeyong grits out, chasing Jungwoo through the pool. The younger laughs, hugging Taeyong when he catches him. “Caught you.” Taeyong smirks, kissing Jungwoo deeply. The younger moans, pulling Taeyong closer and pushing his tongue into the elder’s mouth. “Needy much, baby boy?”

“Mm. Yes. Been too long.” Jungwoo pants, pulling away and moaning as Taeyong kisses his neck. He whines when he pulls away, looking into his eyes. 

“Lets go get cleaned up, yeah?” 

“Y-yeah.” Jungwoo shivers, letting Taeyong help him out of the pool. He leads him to the master bathroom - apparently uncaring about the water dripping to the floor. Jungwoo realizes with a start that he's never seen the master - bed or bath - and looks around in awe. He glances at the toilet - separate from the rest - before the bathtub in the middle of the room takes his attention. It's the biggest bathtub Jungwoo has ever seen, which isn't saying much but it's quite large. He notices the counters and mirrors lining each wall, even a bench on the left side next to the bath. 

“Wanna shower?” Taeyong asks, Jungwoo frowning. 

“There's a shower in here?” Taeyong chuckles, taking Jungwoo’s hand again and leading him toward the tub and around it to look behind it. 

“Right here, baby.” He smirks, Jungwoo’s jaw dropping. 

“Holy shit. What the fuck is this place?” He asks, Taeyong laughing and starting the water. 

“It's my house. Come on, let's get clean.” He pushes Jungwoo’s boxers off for him, kneeling and taking him into his mouth for a minute. Jungwoo gasps in surprise, throwing his head back and and whining when the elder lets go. “Hmm, already so hard.”

“Wah, _hyung_.” He whines again, bending down to kiss Taeyong. He chuckles and stands, pulling Jungwoo into the water. Jungwoo sighs at the hot water, dragging Taeyong into another kiss under the warm spray. The elder fights his own wet boxers off without breaking the kiss, grinding their hips together as soon as he's done. Jungwoo whimpers, gasping as Taeyong pulls away to start kissing his jaw and neck, biting and sucking roughly. “Lucas is g-gonna kick my a-ass when he sees tho-those.” He whines, Taeyong huffing slightly. 

“Stop thinking about other guys while we're making out in my shower.” He grumbles, Jungwoo barely managing an apology before Taeyong is on his knees again, lifting one of Jungwoo's legs to lick over his entrance a few times. He cries out loudly, tangling a hand in Taeyong’s hair. The elder hums, licking deeper and faster. Jungwoo whimpers, grinding down slightly as his knee threatens to give out. 

“Gonna- g-gonna-”

“Cum?”

“No, f-fall.” Jungwoo says, Taeyong laughing and setting his other leg back on the ground. He stands and bites his shoulder roughly at the same time he fists his cock, Jungwoo crying out again and cumming instantly. Taeyong laughs even more, kissing Jungwoo gently. 

“You're fantastic, Jung-ie.” He chuckles, Jungwoo smiling breathlessly. 

“You're gonna fuck me, right?” He asks, leaning his head back against the wall. 

“Do you want me to?”

“Of course i do.”

“But you just-” 

“Kiss me for a bit I'll be hard again.” Jungwoo giggles, pulling Taeyong into another kiss. The elder nods slightly, deepening the kiss and blindly reaching for the lube on his shelf. “You have lube in here?” Jungwoo mumbles, only pulling away to breathe. 

“Always.” Taeyong chuckles, slicking up his fingers before pushing one into Jungwoo. The younger whimpers, gently nipping at Taeyong's lower lip.

“Kiss me again, hyung.” He whines when Taeyong backs away slightly. 

“Hold on baby.” Taeyong presses close again but doesn't kiss Jungwoo, slowly pressing a second finger inside the younger. He whimpers quietly, kissing Taeyong’s neck instead. Soon he's fucking three fingers into the younger easily, Jungwoo whining and squirming.

“H-hyun-g!” He whines loudly. “ _Please_.”

“Okay baby. I got you.” Taeyong says, pulling his fingers out. He turns the temperature up on the shower before lifting Jungwoo up. The younger wraps his legs around him on instinct, Taeyong lubing up his own cock before helping Jungwoo slide down. He whines softly, gripping Taeyong’s hair as he's entered. “I got you baby. Tell me if it hurts.” Jungwoo nods, pulling Taeyong’s hair until the elder hisses and tilts his head back. Jungwoo whimpers softly once Taeyong is completely inside of him, kissing him deeply to distract himself. He pulls back after a moment and sighs, nodding. 

“I'm okay. Fuck me hard, hyung.” He says, Taeyong groaning before pulling out and pushing back in just hard enough for Jungwoo’s back to arch as he lets out a quiet whine. Taeyong thrusts harder, kissing Jungwoo deeply and biting into his lower lip as he pulls the boy closer. Jungwoo moans loudly, digging his nails into Taeyong’s shoulder. “H-hyung-!” 

“Moan my name, baby.” Taeyong says in Jungwoo’s ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth. 

“T-tae-y- ah!” Jungwoo nearly screams as Taeyong hits his prostate and bites his ear again, still pulling the elder’s hair.

“Be loud, baby. Be so loud, the neighbors hate me for weeks.” Taeyong whispers into Jungwoo’s ear, the younger whining softly. He thrusts into the younger boy until he's blubbering, face pressed into the elder’s neck. “Moan my name, baby. Loud.” He smirks. “You close?” He asks, Jungwoo crying out and nodding. “Cum for me baby.” 

“D- _daddy_!” Jungwoo screams as he cums, Taeyong’s hips jerking in surprise as he follows immediately. Jungwoo pants, still hiding his face in Taeyong’s neck as the elder pulls out and carefully lowers his legs. 

“Sit here for me baby.” Taeyong says quietly, setting Jungwoo on the bench in the shower before stepping back. Jungwoo whines in embarrassment, Taeyong chuckling before running soapy fingers through Jungwoo’s hair. “Don't worry, love. Just washing up.” He grabs the handle of the moveable shower head and switches it on, rinsing the soap from the younger’s head. “Can you lay down a bit? I'll clean you out so it doesn't dry.” Jungwoo complies, laying down and whining as Taeyong gently works the cum out of him with two fingers. 

The next thing Jungwoo knows, he’s laying in Taeyong’s bed in a pair of gym shorts and nothing else. He whimpers quietly, Taeyong smiling and kissing his forehead. 

“Was that a dream?” He asks sleepily, Taeyong laughing. 

“No it wasn't, baby.” 

“Did i really-” 

“Yeah. But it's alright.” Taeyong chuckles, kissing Jungwoo gently. 

“I didn't mean to, it just came out-”

“It's okay, baby. Actually, I, uh, kinda liked it.” 

“You did?” Jungwoo’s eyes widen, Taeyong blushing and nodding. 

“Yeah. I was shocked, honestly.” 

“Me too.” Jungwoo laughs, pulling Taeyong closer. He kisses him deeply, cupping his face. 

“Hey, baby?” 

“Yes?” 

“I love you.” Jungwoo freezes, smiling falling as he stares at Taeyong. “What?”

“You mean it?” 

“Of course I do, baby. Why would I lie?” 

“I love you too.” Jungwoo grins, hugging the elder tightly. 

\----

“Guys!” Jungwoo whines when he walks into his apartment to see Yukhei and Minhyung making out on the couch, the elder’s hands in the pockets of the shorter’s jeans. Minhyung pulls back and turns to Jungwoo with a glare, freezing before sliding off of Yukhei’s lap. Jungwoo tugs Taeyong closer, the elder kissing his shoulder. “Taeyong-ie, this is Yukhei and Minhyung.” He points. “Guys, this is Taeyong.” Yukhei tilts his head and gives Jungwoo a Look™ that the elder can't ignore, kissing Taeyong’s cheek before letting Yukhei drag him into the kitchen. “Lu, I-” Jungwoo stops talking as Yukhei hugs him, struggling to finish his statement. 

“I know that I've been hard on you about him, but seeing you now, you look like you've never been happier. And all i want is for you to be happy. You supported the fuck out of me when I was first crushing on Minhyung, i should've been there for you the whole time with Taeyong.” 

“You were. Even if you don't know it.” Jungwoo giggles, kissing Yukhei’s cheek. “Good news is, you don't have to worry about him moving in.” They both laugh before going back into the living room where Taeyong and Minhyung are laughing over whatever was playing on the TV. Jungwoo sits in the eldest’s lap and kisses his cheek again, smiling widely when Yukhei drops himself in Minhyung’s lap. 

“What was that?” Taeyong asks softly. 

“Best friend stuff. Highly important, highly classified.” Jungwoo giggles, Taeyong rolling his eyes.

“Sure. Whatever you say.” He laughs softly. “I love you, baby.” 

“I love you too, Yong-ie.” Jungwoo grins, leaning down for a kiss as Yukhei gags playfully.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! 
> 
> as always, i’m in twitter! @/younseasons


End file.
